Wicked Game
by Unliving Girl
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke solo tenía un objetivo, este era destrozar y deshacerse de Haruno Sakura -la amante de su tío- lo más pronto posible, sentimientos comienzan a atravesare en su camino e intentan confundirlo pero no dejará que nada lo detenga en la meta que se ha trazado. /SasuSakuMada/
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** OoC, escenas sexuales graficas y temas para adultos.

 **Declaración:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes.

.

Wicked Game

.

Capítulo

I

.

A Sakura le gusta despertar en las mañanas con el calor conocido de Uchiha Madara junto a ella.

Tenían dos años de relación, en los que en cada día perdía más la cabeza por él. Existía una gran diferencia de edad entre ambos pero a Sakura esas cosas nunca le importaron; sin embargo sus padres eran otro cantar, desaprobaban su relación, la aborrecían.

Muchos creían que ella estaba loca por involucrarse con un hombre como él, Sakura al contrario de lo que ellos creían, conocía y estaba plenamente consciente de cada uno de los defectos de Madara, simplemente no le importaban.

Haruno Mebuki suplicó a su hija de mil formas posibles que se alejara del hombre, sin embargo Sakura estaba perdidamente enamorada y hacía oídos sordos de cada suplica. Ella se sentía terriblemente mal de poner a sus padres y amigos en esa situación, sin embargo siempre seguía a su corazón pese a ser egoísta.

Antes de conocerlo Sakura escuchó hablar de Madara muchas veces, pero nunca llegó a conocerlo propiamente. Ella había oído del magnate millonario, del hombre frío, del cruel y manipulador mas no del que sólo a ella le mostraba en la intimidad de su hogar.

Ella tan solo tenía dieciocho años cuando lo conoció y apenas comenzaba su primer año en la universidad.

Como cualquier estudiante ella necesitaba un trabajo para cubrir sus gastos; cosa aparte, sus padres comenzaban a tener problemas económicos y además de solventar sus gastos quería ayudarlos a ellos también.

Sus horarios para estudiar eran flexibles, mas lo difícil era encontrar un trabajo que pudiera brindarle el suficiente apoyo económico. Fue una suerte que después de un mes buscando un empleo Ino le informara que estaban buscando nuevos empleados en su trabajo, uno que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella, y si bien el sueldo no era para pegar de saltos si para quedar satisfecha.

Ino era mesera en el Palace de Konoha, ella le había comentado muy animada que con las propinas de un día se arreglaría toda una semana.

Sakura llevaba trabajando tres meses cuando se topó con el dueño del hotel, nada más y nada menos que Madara Uchiha.

Él se encontraba en el bar con otros hombres con los que parecía tener una conversación algo pesada y habían pedido unos tragos, sus compañeros le habían metido el miedo en el cuerpo mientras ella preparaba las bebidas. Decían que si hacía lago mal ya sea minúsculamente la despediría sin contemplaciones, que él descartaba empleados como quien pasa de hoja a un libro.

Sakura creyó ciegamente en cada palabra que le decían, Madara claramente emanaba un aura pavorosa con su mirada fría y su rostro ceñudo, sus hombros eran anchos y estaban rígidos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a acabar con alguien.

El nerviosismo le había jugado una mala pasada.

Ella llevaba la bandeja con el pulso tembloroso y las piernas rígidas; cuando estaba por llegar a la mesa todos voltearon a verla espectativos, tenían miradas afiladas, muy serias casi molestas, las cuales la seguían minuciosamente. Sakura no sabía si interrumpió en un momento clave de la conversación y por eso estaban tan expectantes de ella, se imaginó a sí misma como una ratoncillo rodeado de serpientes.

Su pulso se aceleró como nunca cuando Madara hizo un gesto con la boca y toda su atención fue acaparada por su persona, Sakura podía asegurarlo de tal manera como podía jurar que él era mucho peor de lo que le habían contado.

Sus piernas se enredaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, instantes después se escucharon vasos de vidrio destrozándose contra el piso de mármol.

Ese día Sakura creyó que moriría de la vergüenza, limpió el desastre que había hecho con la mirada de todos los presentes aún sobre ella y creyendo no volver a trabajar nunca más allí.

Se había equivocado.

"Sakura." Se le tiñeron las mejillas rojas al escuchar la profunda y ronca voz de Madara.

Él aún estaba medio dormido, Sakura apoyó los codos en el suave colchón y con sus dedos comenzó a trazar los músculos en el torso descubierto de Madara. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y olía a almizcle; su rostro estaba sereno cuando dormía, algo que no había visto en él hasta su primera noche juntos.

Sus brazos eran grandes y músculos, sus dedos largos y duros. En uno de sus dedos encontró lo único que quizás podría aplacar su felicidad; la razón crucial por la que sus padres le suplicaban y demandaban que se alejara de Madara.

Una sortija de matrimonio.

Sakura siempre estuvo al tanto de que Madara era un hombre casado, ella intentó huir de él; de los sentimientos incontrolables que él le causaba, sin embargo Madara se sentía tan o incluso más atraído por ella que no había manera de que le dejara ir.

Él le había asegurado que su matrimonio era arreglado, que sólo se mantenía en apariencia y nada más.

Eventualmente fue imposible que Sakura no se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos y cayera rendida por el hombre que hacía que perdiera la cabeza, la noción de moralidad y todo lo demás era diezmada al estar junto a él.

Madara había comprado un apartamento para ella, Sakura no se sentía cómoda con eso pero sus padres estaban en completo desacuerdo de la relación, no podrían verse en tranquilidad de otra forma y Sakura sólo quería estar junto a él.

No había noche que no cenaran juntos, que no durmieran juntos o mañana que no despertaran uno al lado del otro y con eso le bastaba.

Sakura se levantó de la cama recobrando su alegre y destellante actitud, fue al baño y tomó una ducha. Su piel estaba más pálida que nunca, se debía a que no salía mucho del departamento más que para tomar sus clases; salía en las mañanas junto a Madara y él la dejaba en la universidad, en las tardes la recogía de la misma forma y la llevaba a casa.

Ino, quien también estaba rotundamente en contra de la relación, comenzaba a distanciarse de Sakura. Ella decía que Madara actuaba posesivamente con ella, que jamás se divorciaría, que sólo la utilizaba, pecaba de ingenua al confiar en un hombre que no le daba su lugar y se aprovechaba de su juventud e inexperiencia. Le dolieron cada una de las palabras que decía y le generaron mucha inseguridad en su momento.

Cuando salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, Madara continuaba durmiendo y Sakura sonrió cariñosa, le prepararía el desayuno.

Sakura fue al armario y lo mas silenciosamente que pudo lo abrió, sacó su ropa interior, un corto de mezclilla color celeste y una blusa de tirantes blanca que se ajustaba en la parte del pecho pero quedaba muy suelta en la parte inferior; estaban en pleno verano y hacía mucho calor.

Después de cambiarse fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo de comida. Hizo pan tostado, preparó café; del refrigerador sacó zumo de naranja, jalea y otra cosas más que pudieran gustarles a ambos.

Estaba tan concentrada untando las tostadas de Madara y decorando la bandeja que pensaba llevarle, que no sintió como él entraba por el umbral de la puerta con el ya traje puesto.

"Huele muy bien." Dijo él, besándola en la nuca y rodeándola con los brazos.

"Todavía no termino." Sakura dejó lo que hacía y se dedicó a disfrutar de los besos que Madara comenzaba a darle en el cuello, de sus grandes manos acariciando su vientre y sus piernas.

"No me refería a esto." Apartó la comida a un lado, la tomó de las caderas y la sentó en la mesa para después colocarse estrés sus piernas. "Sino a ti".

Los dedos de Madara se escabulleron bajo su blusa acariciando su piel mientras continuaba besándola en el cuello y comenzaron a subir por sus costillas hasta sus pechos.

"No." Intentó apartarlo "No hay tiempo, debo ir a clases". Realmente no quería separarse de él, pero el deber de ambos los obligaba a hacerlo.

El celular de Madara comenzó a vibrar y él tuvo que alejarse de ella a regañadientes.

Mientras él hablaba Sakura tomó una tostada y comenzó a comerla, los ojos de Madara se entrecerraron con dirección expresa a sus labios regordetes, viendo como se movían degustando el dulce sabor y como los lamía limpiándoles de cualquier resto sobrante.

Ella masticaba animadamente sin intenciones de provocarlo, solo deseaba saciar su hambre, Sakura se sintió feliz al reconocer sus gestos y saber lo que pensaba.

"Debo irme ahora". Sakura hizo un puchero, infló las mejillas y sus ojos se dilataron un poco en claro descontento. "Vamos, te llevaré a la universidad".

"Bien." Dijo de mala gana, volviendo a ponerse de pie y marchándose en busca de su bolso. Le hubiera gustado desayunar junto a él, era un hombre ocupado y comprendía que muchas veces le era imposible abandonar sus responsabilidades.

.

Sakura se despidió de Madara agitando el brazo fuertemente mientras él se alejaba en su auto. El sol estaba radiante y se escuchaban los cantos de los pajarillos en los árboles del campus. Sakura arregló algunas cosas en su bolso en tanto entraba y no prestó atención a como un hombre desconocido se acercaba a ella.

"¿Haruno Sakura?" Preguntó interceptándola en su camino. Sakura se detuvo y alzó la vista ante el desconocido. Su buen humor flaqueó y su sonrisa se desdibujo del rostro inmediatamente, un fría briza la golpeó o quizás fue la sangre que se le heló cuando vio al hombre.

Él vestía un traje elegante, su piel pálida contrastaba con su cabello oscuro que ante el sol parecía tener destellos azules y profundos ojos negros, era tan parecido a Madara que le aterraba.

"Sí." Dijo con poco aliento.

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke." Se presentó con voz era fría y rasposa, a Sakura le dio un desagradable escalofrió. "Me gustaría que hablemos" Dijo.

"Yo… yo lo siento, pero estoy por entrar a clases". Sakura continuó su camino pero Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca y la detuvo sin delicadeza. Sakura rápidamente tiró de su brazo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Necesito hablar contigo." Insistió sin prestar interés a la molesta chica.

"No tengo nada de qué hablar con un desconocido." Dijo ella, Sakura empezaba a airearse de la furia por la prepotencia de Sasuke. Quería que se alejara de ella ahora mismo.

Sasuke afiló su mirada con clara advertencia, la chica comenzaba a hacer mucho alboroto y otros estudiantes comenzaban a amontonarse a su alrededor.

"Piénsalo bien." Gruñó sin paciencia. "No me iré hasta hablar contigo".

Sakura quiso llorar y golpear al joven frete a ella, le producía furia e impotencia. Sumando a que estaba segura que comenzaría a causar gran revuelo entre sus compañeros por culpa de él, los chismes no perdonan y ya tenía suficiente con que la tacharan de zorra por su relación con Madara, que aunque intentaron ser lo más discretos posibles no faltó un descuido para ser descubiertos.

Ella podía soportar muchos malos tratos, miradas crueles y muchas cosas más pero la ley del hielo era sin duda la peor.

"Está bien". Dijo rendida, mientras más rápido pudiera librarse de él sería mejor.

Fueron a una cafetería fuera del campus, Sakura no levantó la vista de sus zapatillas blancas, no tenía ganas de ver el rostro de Sasuke porque le recordaba a Madara.

"¿Por qué no me dices de una vez qué quieres?". Demando ella, evitando todo el tiempo mirarlo.

Sasuke mantuvo su distancia con Sakura. Una vez la vio entendía un poco mejor porque su tío estaba tan encaprichado con ella.

Sakura tenía el cabello rosa, era lacio y le llegaba a los hombros, las puntas bailaban con cada movimiento de su cabeza, hacían que pareciera suave y manejable. Su piel era blanca y cremosa sin ninguna marca, tan tersa que daba ganas de acariciarla. Sus ojos eran grandes, verdes y con espesas pestañas; tenía una nariz respingona, unos labios rechonchos y colorados.

De cuerpo era más normalita pero aún así bastante incitante, delgada y no muy voluptuosa, su cintura podía apreciarse pero no destacaba mucho, sus piernas eran torneadas y con el corto que llevaba podía darse una vista privilegiada de los redondos y respingones glúteos de la chica.

Lo admitía con mucho pesar, no era ajeno a la atracción que ejercía Sakura.

"Hmp." Seguramente ella se aprovechaba de su rostro inocente y apariencia inofensiva para engatusar a los hombres, que lo hubiera logrado con Madara era para ovacionarla ciertamente.

Aunque desde luego Madara no era ningún inocente, él ya había tenido sus historias con otras mujeres pero ninguna se asemejaba a la joven frente a él, aún le costaba creer que Madara estuviera tan relacionado con una chica que fácilmente podía pasar por una adolescente, al menos después de tener a mujeres que podían considerarse mucho más sensuales. Sakura debía de tener gran talento en la cama como para lograr atraparlo.

"¡Habla de una buena vez o me marcharé!" Sakura estaba impaciente, después de tanta insistencia de Sasuke ahora él estaba sin nada que decir.

"¿Cuánto quieres por alejarte de Madera?" Dijo sin rodeos bebiendo un sorbo de café. "Supongo que sabes quién es Mito, soy su sobrino". El sobrino de Mito, la esposa de Madara, a Sakura se le estrujó el pecho. "Ella te ofrece el monto que quieras, sólo aléjate de su marido".

La boca de Sakura se abrió de la sorpresa y sus ojos reflejaron consternación absoluta. Muy buena actriz según Sasuke.

Ella respiró hondamente y bajo la mesa sus manos se volvieron puños, furiosa y con determinación alzó el rostro hacia Sasuke.

"Yo lo amo." Aseguró. "No quiero su dinero o el tuyo" Continuó. "Y no pienso alejarme de él, si no es él quien me lo pide" Aseveró. Sasuke se sorprendió por unos breves momentos por la audacia de Sakura.

"Veo que no eres tonta." Se burló de ella. "Sabes que con Madara tienes una fortuna mayor asegurada".

"¡No estoy con él por su dinero!" Juró, no debía rebajarse a discutir con un hombre como Sasuke, quien la tachaba de caza fortunas, pero no quería que nadie dude de su amor por Madara.

"Por favor, él te compró un departamento, paga tus estudios y todos tus gastos. ¿De verdad esperas qué alguien te crea?" Dijo cínico. "Mito sólo te ofrece la independencia de Madara".

Sakura se levantó inmediatamente golpeando la mesa con sus manos, no tenía nada más que discutir con él.

"No quiero que vuelvas a cercar a mí nunca más". Le ordenó antes de salir de la cafetería.

Sasuke se quedó impasible, Sakura realmente perecía creer lo que decía. Su celular comenzó sonar y lo contestó inmediatamente al ver que era Mito.

"¿Lograste convencerla?" Se oyó desesperada, Sasuke le informó lo sucedido y terminó de enterrar las esperanzas de su tía. Sasuke apreciaba a Mito como una madre y estaba muy preocupado por su bienestar, ya que Madara estaba buscando una minúscula oportunidad para deshacerse de ella.

"Mantente tranquila" Le dijo. "Creo que sé cómo deshacerse de ella".

Si Sakura Haruno estaba genuinamente enamorada de Madara y su relación era verdadera entonces él se encargaría de terminarla.

.

 **N/A:** Quería hacer un one-shot pero se me fue completamente de las manos. Cuando quiero hacer un SasuSaku mi mente inmediatamente imagina también un MadaSaku y viceversa, plus la música tampoco ayudaba (the wicked game y work song) es difícil no dejarse llevar así que sucumbí. Muy aparte, también quiero distraerme un poco de mis tragedias personales y esto es muy buena terapia.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Declaración No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes.

.

Wicked Game

.

Capítulo

II

.

 _Go ahead and cry little girl_

 _Nobody does it like you do_

 _I know how much it matters to you_

 _I know that you got daddy issues_

 _And if you were my little girl_

 _I'd do whatever I could do_

 _I'd run away and hide with you_

 _I love that you got daddy issues_

 _And I do too_

The Neighbourhood - Daddy Issues

.

Los días transcurrieron con relativa normalidad para Sakura, entre el ajetreo de sus materias y algunas prácticas su tiempo se vio muy reducido, sin embargo, aún con todo su tiempo prácticamente consumido por todos sus deberes cotidianos su mente tendía a divagar hacía un asunto muy particular.

No había podido lograr sacarse de la cabeza a Uchiha Sasuke, o más bien las intenciones de este, se encontraba inquieta y nerviosa desde ese desagradable encuentro. Era la primera vez que trataba con un miembro de la familia Uchiha frente a frente y fue todo menos tranquilizador.

Sasuke no se había ido por las ramas y le dejó muy en claro que sabía quién era ella y que no la quería cerca de Madara.

Una sensación agobiante se formaba en el pecho de Sakura mientras más pensaba en ello y es que le era imposible no hacerlo. ¿Sería posible que ahora después de tanto tiempo quisieran intervenir entre Madara y ella?

Ambos eran personas adultas y tenían la libertad de hacer con sus vidas lo que les plazca, sin embargo existían muchos factores fuera de las manos de ambos que complicaban mucho las cosas entre ellos, y la familia de Madara era lo que más atormentaba a Sakura de cierta forma.

Ella podía dejar todo a un lado por Madara, pero él siendo un hombre tan importante como lo era, con toda una vida construida y llevando a cuestas grandes deberes, sería quien se viera más perjudicado.

Desde comenzó su relación con Madara ni una sola vez se había cruzado con algún miembro de su familia, ocasionalmente leía sobre ellos o más bien sobre la empresa familiar en algún artículo suelto pero nada más, ninguno de ellos tenía una vida pública llamativa, todo lo contrario, eran bastante discretos, lo que implicaba que tenían una imagen de la que cuidar.

Fueron escasas las veces que se atrevió a preguntar a Madara sobre el tema directamente, él se había encargado de brindarle una seguridad que hacía que nada más allá de ellos importara, claro que la curiosidad algunas veces se hacía presente, después de todo eran la familia del hombre que amaba y necesitaba saber más de ellos, pero se había vuelto una especie de tabú hablar sobre ello para Sakura.

Quizás también influyera la siempre presente inseguridad der ser la _otra_.

Con el tiempo Sakura fue olvidándose el tema, mas no faltaba ocasión para que alguna pregunta sobre ellos le viniese a la cabeza, entre ellas si acaso ellos sabrían de su relación con Madara, o si quiera conocían su existencia.

Después de su encuentro con el joven Uchiha le había quedado claro que sí lo hacían y que ni de lejos la aprobaban, al menos por parte de Sasuke y dudaba que algún miembro de los Uchiha no concordara con él.

Ella no podía esperar otra cosa ciertamente, era tan solo la amante de Madara y por más farsa que fuese su matrimonio con Mito o cuanto ella lo amara, lo que hacían no era correcto.

Sakura suspiró en lamento revolviéndose los cabellos con frustración, tenía tanto tiempo en el que no había pensado en esas cosas, lastimosamente era una realidad que no podía continuar relegando al olvido, no permitiría que esas inquietudes mermaran más en ella y se convirtieran en un problema entre ambos.

"¿Sucede algo?" Le preguntó Ino apareciendo de la nada frente a ella, aunque lo más seguro fue que no la había notado acercarse por estar tan abstraída en sus pensamientos.

La joven de larga cabellera platinada amarrada en una cola de caballo y con un flequillo cubriéndole parte del rostro tomó asiento frente a Sakura dejando su bolso sobre la alargada mesa de madera.

"No fuiste a nuestras dos últimas clases." Comentó curiosa, Sakura tan responsable como es no faltaría a sus clases sin una buena razón.

La pelirosa se puso inquieta cosa que Ino notó de inmediato.

Sakura había decidido rehuir de algunas clases al verse rebasada por sus inquietudes cuando ya no pudo concebir concentrarse correctamente entre tanta habladuría de los doctores, pero Ino no tenía por qué saberlo.

Dubitativa y con rapidez Sakura le contestó: "No, nada. Quería estudiar sola".

Ino bufó desconforme, apoyó sus antebrazos sobre la mesa reclinándose hacia adelante y esperó unos momentos más antes de hablar.

"¿Comenzaras a mentirme ahora?" Soltó con reproche.

La rubia se acomodó algunos cabellos tras su oreja para mirarla con más claridad, unos segundos bastaron para que hiciera un gesto con los labios molesta. Odiaba que le mintieran y era obvio para Ino que algo malo le había sucedido a Sakura; si no fuese así no se hubiese escondido en la parte más solitaria de la biblioteca -donde siempre iba a refugiarse- hecha toda un ovillo sobre la silla, con el rostro decaído y jugueteando con su bolígrafo sin siquiera prestar atención a los libros en la mesa.

"No te miento." Aseguró Sakura con más seguridad que antes para que Ino no comenzara a hacerse de ideas en la cabeza.

Ino era su mejor amiga, seguramente en otras circunstancias no hubiese dudado en contarle todo ni por un segundo, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, cuando algo estaba relacionado con Madara sabía que no podía contar con ella.

"Ho, vamos." Soltó incrédula " Tu rostro dice otra cosa" Ino la tomó de las manos sobre la mesa y las apretó suavemente. "Dime la verdad… ¿Él te hizo algo?"

Sakura frunció el ceño al instante.

"¡Ino!" Reprendió Sakura molesta y con un tono alto en la voz.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerlo?

Ino no dejaba pasar una sola ocasión para de un modo u otro atacar a Madara, Sakura amaba a su amiga y le afligía esa actitud en ella; mucho menos deseaba molestarse con Ino cuando ella mostraba preocupación por su bienestar, aunque fuese a su forma.

"No dije nada." Aclaró la rubia alzando ambas manos para apaciguarla. "Algo te sucedió y no quieres contármelo, sólo puede ser por ese tipo." Comentó de malagana rolando los ojos.

"Por favor, no empecemos de nuevo." Suplicó Sakura desganada bajando los pies de la silla y soltándose del agarre de su amiga, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Ino y ella comenzaran una discusión.

La de cabello patinado observó cómo Sakura se hundía en el asiento, ahora el rostro de su amiga mostraba con más obviedad la tristeza en ella.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó con sinceridad, no deseaba mortificar a su amiga pero le era difícil contenerse para no soltar todo lo que pensaba de aquel sujeto. "Al menos dime si te pasó algo malo, quiero ayudarte".

Sakura suspiró resignada.

"Hace unos días alguien me dijo cosas desagradables." Admitió la pelirosa sin especificar mucho.

Ino comprendió, Sakura era puntualmente abordada por algún idiota, él o la cual había escuchado rumores sobre su _relación_ con Madara, y ansiaban hacerle saber lo que opinaban sobre ella y así hacerle pasar un mal rato.

La Yamanaka había atestiguado de primera mano aquellos comentarios malintencionados y siempre que estuvo presente no dudo en salir en defensa de su amiga para cerrarles la boca.

"Ignóralos, ellos no te conocen, son un montón de imbéciles con mucho tiempo libre." Afirmó la rubia consolando a su amiga.

Sakura se mordisqueó el labio inferior deseando que en verdad fuese solo eso.

"Sabes como son, seguramente no volverás a verlo nunca más." Continuó intentando animar a su amiga.

"Eso espero." Deseó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas.

.

La luz diurna entraba por las grandes ventanas de vidrio, a través de ellas se podía ver el centro de la ciudad, los edificios que se alzaban casi tan altos como en el que se encontraba, las calles congestionadas que parecían diminutas y uno que otro parque lleno de verdor en aquella gris metrópolis.

Él se encontraba dándole la espalda al paisaje que ya no albergaba nada curioso para sus ojos, su atención era acaparada por los papeles sobre su escritorio, mientras bebía café sentado cómodamente en su asiento tapizado de cuero negro.

Una vez terminó de leer hizo los papeles a un lado molesto, no fue de buen agrado lo que encontró en ellos pero su molestia ya venía de otra parte, los resultados que esperó conseguir al hablar con Sakura no le dejaron buen sabor de boca y no habia podido quitarse el mal sabor de boca hasta entonces.

De hecho, le había dejado contrariado, las expectativas que tenía sobre Sakura distaban de lo que la realidad le había mostrado, confrontarla tan directamente fue un error que tendría que enmendar de alguna manera, tenia que ser más sutil, más certero.

Claro que aún no debía dar por sentado nada, la experiencia le había demostrado que las remotas posibilidades albergaban grandes sorpresas y si bien Sakura demostró tener un verdadero interés por su tío todavía no podía, ni debía asegurarlo.

Ahora, el verdadero problema radicaba en que si la aparentemente _inocente_ Sakura estaba realmente enamorada de Madara -que era inverosímil desde cualquier punto de vista que quisiese verlo- lo cual complicaría y por mucho el sacarla de su camino.

Una chica enamorada podía volverse un problema mayor que una simple caza fortunas que con el monto adecuado de dinero podía esfumarse con facilidad, además Sakura con plena convicción se negó a alejarse de Madara de buen acuerdo.

Sasuke agarró otros papeles de su escritorio que había dejado pendientes hace varios días, leyó las primeras líneas un par de veces, lo intentó de nuevo y se vio frustrado al no poder seguir en su trabajo porque el hilo de sus pensamientos divagaban hacia otras cosas.

Madara no era hombre cualquiera, reconocía que él mismo sintió una gran admiración y respeto por él cuando ara más joven.

Él representaba aquello en lo que deseaba convertirse, un hombre que doblegaba a cualquiera a su voluntad sin que nada le importara, él poseía todo aquello que cualquier hombre de negocios deseaba tener. No era la clase de hombre que se preocupara por nimiedades como una amante -aunque tuviese muchas- o que siquiera le importase alguna mujer en específico más allá de lo sexual.

¿Qué atractivo podría encontrar ella en Madara sino es su riqueza y poder?, algo fuera de eso era inimaginable pero ella, aparentemente, lo había logrado.

Bebió un trago de su bebida.

Sasuke decidió hacer sus reflexiones sobre Sakura a un lado, al fin y al cabo nada de eso terminaba importando cuando ya tenía decidido que haría con ella.

Ha, la pobre chica no podía siquiera imaginar lo que se le venía. Si tan solo aquel romance hubiese quedado como tal, sin representar un conflicto en sus intereses o los de Mito, pero ahora Haruno Sakura se había convertido en un objetivo que debía ser removido de sus vidas lo más pronto posible y sin importar el medio para lograrlo.

Pero debía de irse con cuidado, la sola idea de que Madara se en enterase de sus planes, hacía que un frio helado le recorriera la espalda como también una incitante sensación de reto.

"¿Dónde estuviste todos estos días?" Reprochó una pelirroja entrando a su oficina con toda la intención de buscar atención y la cual no se molestó en disfrazar su claro enojo.

"Ahora no, Karin."

"Ahora sí, yo tuve que hacer casi todo tu trabajo todo este tiempo." Informó altanera, poniéndose frente a su escritorio de brazos cruzados.

Sasuke resopló fastidiado, comprendía un poco la molestia de Karin pero tampoco estaba de buen humor para escucharla. Se frotó la sien recostándose un poco en el respaldar de su asiento. "Tengo una secretaria, no era necesario que hicieras nada". Le aclaró con obviedad y sin molestarse en verla.

Eran pocas las veces que la pelirroja lograba molestarlo o que se comportaba de esa manera, intrusiva, normalmente mantenía una estricta distancia con él y eso la hacía más llevadera que la mayoría de las mujeres con las que se relacionaba, a demás Mito era la madrina de Karin por lo que tenían que compartir cosas más allá del trabajo, su relación se había vuelto más estrecha por ello de cierta forma, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella intentara imponerse a él con sus caprichos y exigencias.

"Fue tu secretaria la que fue a buscarme, necesitaba autorizaciones especiales". Se justificó tomando asiento frente a él, determinada a quedarse. "¿Dónde estuviste?" volvió a preguntar con insistencia.

"No es tu problema, vete." Habló con voz firme para que comprendiera.

Karin continuó en su lugar firme y sin inmutarse, se acomodó un poco los lentes y habló: "¿Tiene que ver con esa chica, cierto?" Soltó burlona pero muy curiosa.

Sasuke dejó a un lado su casi apática actitud, Karin mencionó un tema que era escabroso incluso para ella. "Te dije que no es tu problema." Su voz se tornó más áspera y sutilmente amenazante. No le importaba lo que Karin hiciese o pensase mientras no se entrometiera donde no la llamaban.

"Lo es, tengo que recordarte que Mito es mi madrina." Continuó ahí, renuente a ser excluida o menoscabada por Sasuke.

Karin no se marcharía fácilmente, no al menos hasta que le dijera lo que quería escuchar. Se recordó una vez más que ella era muy importante para Mito y así no la sacaría de su oficina de mala manera.

"No te metas en mis asuntos."Le advirtió.

La pelirroja gruñó irritada, después de unos segundos se inclinó sobre su escritorio para quedar más cerca de él.

"Sasuke, mi madrina dijo que Madara está buscando una manera para divorciarse. ¿Eso es verdad?" Continuó indagando.

"No puede hacerlo" Le recordó.

"Pero si él quiere podría…"

"Es imposible." Recalcó completamente hastiado de la mujer frente a él.

"Buscaste a esa chica, eso para mí significa que ella es un peligro para mi madrina." Aseguró Karin convencida de que no se equivocaba.

"Mito está segura y eso es todo lo que te diré, ahora largo." Le ordenó señalando la puerta. "No hagas que te saque por la fuerza".

Karin rechinó los dietes insatisfecha pero no tuvo más alternativa que hacer lo que Sasuke pedía, ya encontraría ella misma una forma para saber lo que quería.

Una vez Sasuke estuvo a solas de nuevo y más molesto que antes cogió su celular y presionó un número del discado rápido, Karin no se quedaría quieta y debía asegurarse que no hiciera nada que lo perjudicase con el tiempo, no tuvo que esperar más de unos segundos para que contestaran.

"Ya no podías esperar más, he." Escuchó una voz burlesca y fanfarrona al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?" Preguntó directo.

Escuchó un bufido antes de que contestaran.

"Dame un respiro." Se quejó. "¿No fue útil la información que ya envié?"

"Lo fue."

"¿Entonces cuál es la prisa?" Quiso saber.

"Nada que te interese, pero si Karin te pide lo mismo encárgate de que no lo tanga."

"¿La roja también está metida en esto?" Preguntó con más curiosidad.

"Suigetsu."Sasuke pronunció su nombre con advertencia.

"Bien, sí, ella no sabrá nada." Habló perezoso. "Y precisamente ahora te estoy enviando el resto de la información que pediste."

"Eso era todo." Se dispuso a cortar la llamada.

"Espera, Sasuke aún no pagaste mis honorarios. Soy un investigador privado y una de las razones por las que eres mi cliente favorito no es porque seas mi amigo, sino porque pagas bien." Reclamó, Sasuke por un momento pudo imaginarse al de ojos lilas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante su comentario.

"Hmp." Colgó.

No perdió tiempo y encendió su laptop, ya le había llegado el correo electrónico de Suigetsu, por fin tenía todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre Haruno Sakura.

.

En cuento escuchó el sonido de las llaves Sakura se levantó de un salto del sofá dejando caer el mando del televisor en la alfombra, a travesó toda la sala en pocos segundos justo a tiempo para brincarle encima al recién llegado, su pequeño pijama le permitió la libertad de envolver sus piernas desnudas en la cadera de Madara y rodear con sus brazos el cuello de este.

Él la sostuvo de inmediato abrazando su cintura con su brazo derecho.

"¿Y este recibimiento?" Se escuchó divertido.

"Es porque no te vi en todo el día." Canturreó alegre de por fin tenerlo en casa solo para ella. "Bienvenido a casa." Dijo mientras depositó un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios.

El rostro de Madara se tornó relajado, cerró la puerta tras de él con el pie y con Sakura aún en sus brazos comenzó a adentrarse al departamento mientras ella continuaba donde cortos besos por su rostro y cuello.

Sakura se veía risueña a su lado, como si fuese una pequeña niña que acaba de recibir el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, sin embargo sus ojos brillantes estaban traslucidos, Sakura era tan fácil de leer que era imposible no saber cuando algo acontecía a su alrededor.

La llevó hasta la habitación que compartían donde la depositó en la cama con suavidad quedando encima de Sakura.

Él arremetería contra ella devorando los suaves labios rosados de ella, le quitaría esas dos delgadas piezas de tela de un tirón y la haría suya con toda la pación abrazadora que despertaba en él, más no lo hizo. La observó con calma, llevó una de sus manos a su fino cuello y con su dedo pulgar acarició su mejilla esperando paciente a que Sakura hablara.

"Dilo." Incitó Madara con voz profunda pero paciente.

"Yo…" parpadeó un par de veces "quiero" extrañamente las palabras no lograban formularse correctamente en su boca.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil hablar sobre ese tema en específico? ¿Sus inseguridades respecto a ello crecieron tanto?

Cuando la impotencia en el rostro de Sakura se tornó angustioso, Madara se apartó de ella dándole un poco de espacio, a Sakura no pareció gustarle aquello porque inmediatamente se abrió paso cerca suyo, acomodándose en sus regazo quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

"Hablemos después" pidió ella con ternura comenzando a desanudar su corbata.

Madara la detuvo en sus acciones tomándola con ambas manos el dulce rostro de la joven. "Si algo te molesta dímelo." No sonó demandante o a una orden, sino como una petición amable.

Sakura reafirmó su seguridad una vez más, porque ella podía sentir esa intangible fuerza que Madara y ella compartían, algo que le hacía saber que más allá de las palabras ambos estaban conectados.

"Estás en casa conmigo y eso es lo único que me importa ahora." Lo besó cerrando los ojos y entregándose por completo a él.

Madara la envolvió en sus brazos degustando el sabor dulzón en los labios de la pelirosa, la apretó contra su musculoso torso dejando que ella comenzara a desabotonar su camisa y aflojara la hebilla de su cinturón.

Esa noche Sakura nuevamente dejó a un lado sus dudas y preguntas, lo único realmente importante era que ella y Madara estaban juntos.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un comentario, añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos y los que la siguen.


End file.
